Relationship Issues
by paperdominos
Summary: Naruto's Mother and sister are in town who he never knew existed.He and Hinata-his girlfriend-are in love but have some minor problems of there own.Will Naruto be able to deal with it all or will he be forced to run away just as his mother did.
1. Chapter 1

Relationship Issues

I was walking down the street when someone touched my shoulder. I turned around to see a blonde haired, blue eyed girl, just like me, which was about my age.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I said, "Can I help you?"

"Um…" she started, but never finished.

"Are you new to Kohona?" I questioned.

"Well, I guess you could say that…" she said.

"Are you looking for someone?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Who, I might know them," I said.

"Um…" she began, but someone with red-hair pulled her away.

"Don't talk to strangers," she scolded.

"But," the girl began.

"But nothing, common," she said and dragged her off.

I shrugged it off and started walking again towards the ramen stand.

"Naruto," I heard Sakura yell.

I turned around and saw her short pink hair, and green eyes running towards me. "Hey," I replied.

"Naruto the hokage wants you," she said.

"Tsunade?" I questioned.

"Common," she said, and dragged me towards the hokage's office.

When we arrived Sakura stopped at the doors, straightened out her skirt, fixed her hair, and then knocked.

"Come in," Tsunade said.

We both walked in Sai, and Kakashi were already present.

"Finally," Tsunade said, "You're a hard man to track down Naruto."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well," she began staring straight at me. After a few moments everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I questioned. They just stared. Agitated I repeated, "What?"

"You have always started yelling and stuff, but today you're calm…" Tsunade said, "It's refreshing."

My mouth dropped open.

"Anyway back to business," she said, "Wait."

"What?" I questioned annoyed.

"Why are you all here?" she questioned.

"What?" I yelled.

"No, Naruto you stay, but Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura what are you doing here?" she asked.

"You summoned us," Kakashi explained.

"Well, I de-summon you," she said a tad bit annoyed.

She looked at her papers as they left. When the door closed she looked up and watched the door. She wore an annoyed face and after a few moments she yelled, "Get out of here now!"

I heard a few people behind the door scurry away.

"Now," she began looking back to her papers with a sigh, "Someone has come for you."

"What?" I asked, "You mean to kill me?"

"No Naruto," she said, "Someone related to you has come to see you."

"I don't have any relatives," I stated.

"You're mother, has come to town," she said. I felt like the room around me was closing in on me. I gulped fairly loud as Tsunade said, "They want to meet you."

I clenched my teeth together and mumbled, "Where?"

"They never said," she said, "You are dismissed."

I walked out stunned and started walking back to my apartment.

"Naruto, what did she want?" Sakura asked coming up beside me.

"Nothing much," I said.

"What's wrong did she say something about Sasuke?" she asked quickly.

"No," I said staring at my feet.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing really," I said.

"Ok that is not nothing Naruto," Sakura said, "What happened?"

"Nothing Sakura," I said.

"Naruto," Sakura wined.

"Sakura would you stop it," I snapped, and kept walking.

Sakura stopped walking and called after me, "If you want to talk about it you know where to find me…"

When I got back to my apartment I made a ramen cup, and quickly ate it not really paying attention to the taste. Just thinking about why she didn't contact me yet. Did she hate me already? Did she never want to have a son? What the hell is happening, why did she come now? Does she need financial aid because I can't really help her with that…

After a while of that I sprawled out on my bed, and tried to take a nap. Sleeping in mid-day was kid of hard, but I had a feeling that it would work out just fine this time, and I was right. I fell asleep right when my head hit my orange pillow.

_Ding Dong, _quickly stood up towards the sound, _Ding Dong. _Sighing I realized it was the door. Sakura was probably wanting to know how I was doing.

"Go away Sakura!" I shouted. _Ding Dong._

Groaning, I walked over to the door in boxers, and a plain white T-shirt. Opening the door I started, "Sakura I-"

I stopped when I saw that it wasn't Sakura, it was the girl on the street.

"Hey," I said aquardly closing the door so she could just see my face.

"Hey," she said, "Um…Can I come in?"

I stared at her for a while until I realized she wasn't kidding. "Ya, sure," I said, "Just let me get um dressed."

"Its fine just let me in," she said.

Stunned, I quickly opened the door, and stood to the side so she could get in. She came in and shut the door herself, turned around to face me blocking the exit.

We stood in silence for a while until I asked, "Did you find who you were looking for?"

"Um…" she started, "I don't know how to tell you this, so I'll just say it."

I crossed my arms, and said, "Ok."

Her eyes darted around the room and she blurted, "You're really messy!"

I laughed as I said, "Ya, sorry about that."

"Where are you're parents?" she asked, sitting down on my couch, and making herself comfortable.

"Didn't you come to tell me something?" I asked avoiding the questioned.

"Oh right," she said but shook her head and asked, "Why'd you avoid my question?"

"No reason," I said. We both looked at each other until I broke the silence, "I'm really not in the best of moods today so if you don't have anything else to say-"

"I'm you're sister!" she blurted.

I stared at her confused as I said, "Sorry, but I don't have a-"

"I'm with mom," she said looking down at her feet.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"I assume that the Hokage told you that my mom has come to town?" she asked, "Unless I have the wrong room, and that would be really embarrassing."

"No, um…" I said, "She didn't tell me I had a sister."

"Twin actually," she corrected.

I blinked as the door burst open. We both looked towards the doorway where Sakura was standing in shock.

"Hey," she said aquardly.

"Hey Sakura," I said.

"Whose you're friend?" she questioned staring straight at my so called twin.

"Nobody," my sister said.

"Sakura, can I talk to you later?" I pleaded.

Her gaze finally turned towards me as she said, "But."

"Don't worry, I just need to talk to him for a bit then I'll be out of your way, like I said I'm nobody," she said.

"Naruto I really need to talk to you," Sakura said. When I didn't reply she said, "It's about a mission, and why are you already in your pajamas?"

"Sakura," I snapped, "Would you give me five minutes?"

Sakura looked stunned as she mumbled slowly, "Fine, go to the hokage when you're done."

"Fine," I said as she quickly ran out of the room closing the door behind her forcefully breaking the doorknob. I sighed and ran over to the doorknob.

"You're paying for that Sakura!" I yelled after her.

"Whatever," I heard her yell.

Rolling my eyes I turned back to the mysterious girl. "I really didn't mean to mess anything up with you and Sakura," she said.

"Mess what up?" I asked.

"Aren't you and her going out?" she questioned.

"No, she's my best friend," I corrected.

"Oh my god, are you gay?" she questioned.

"No," I said tripping over my own feet, and almost falling over.

She laughed and asked, "Aren't ninja's supposed to be…not klutzy? By the way doesn't that just prove that you're gay?"

"How can I be gay if I have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"I thought you said Sakura wasn't you're girlfriend," she stated.

"She's not," I said, "There are other girls in this town you know."

Rolling my eyes I asked, "I don't even know you're name, do you know mine, because if you don't, I don't know if you're actually my real…twin or whatever."

She looked up at me with her blue eyes and said, "If your name is Naruto Uzumaki then you are my, Amanda Uzumaki, twin brother no matter what you say."

"So…You're Amanda?" I questioned.

She nodded.

"Who's your mother?" I asked.

"Kushina," she said.

"Where have you been?" I questioned, "Where is she now who the heck are you people to leave me alone in the huge city, and not take me with you how the hell could you do that to me?"

"Hey I didn't even know I had a twin brother until today, it's as much of a surprise to me as it is to you," she snapped.

"You could never have as much shock as I had," I said, "Now if you don't mind I have to go on a mission."

"How could I not feel as much as you?" she dared.

"I thought I was alone in this god forsaken world!" I snapped back, "How would you like to feel that huh?" she was silent, "Have you ever felt that? Because if you have props for you!"

I looked at her and realized that she was crying. I put my hands on my face and regretted getting worked up.

"I never knew," she cried.

"Sorry," I said sitting down on the couch next to her.

"I really never knew," she sobbed.

"I know," I said, "Sorry I can be a bitch sometimes when I'm tired."

"I'm sorry," she cried.

She looked miserable I couldn't leave her just crying on my couch. I wrapped my arms around her, and a few moments later I felt her lean on me and said, "I should be the one comforting you."

"I'm a big boy I can handle it," I said.

Her crying subsided as she said, "Sorry."

"It doesn't really matter, but I do have to go on a mission, so," I said.

She automatically pushed me away and said, "Ya, go, I'll leave right away sorry."

"That's fine you can stay here," I said, "You are…I mean we are related."

"But mom," she said.

"She can come over to," I said, "Just don't let her be the one to answer the door when I come home, I might spas out at her to."

She laughed and said, "Well…ok."

She got up and walked towards the door as I said, "Oh, um…the spare keys are right above the door." She smiled at me in gratitude and she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Relationship Issues

Chapter 2

When I got to the hokage's office I knocked on the door, and she said, "Come in."

"Sakura told me we had a mission," I said.

"Right," she said, "They already started without you because you were gone…for some reason…Anyway hurry to the gate they probably just got there."

I quickly ran to the front gate of Kohona, like Tsunade said they were about to leave. When I caught up to them I asked, "So where are we going?"

"Just a little ways away, a murder convict escaped from jail today, and we are to find him," Kakashi stated, "He shouldn't be far away."

Sakura glanced in my direction, but when I saw her looking, she quickly looked away.

"What?" I questioned innocently.

"Who was that girl back in your apartment?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi and Sai glanced back at me from ahead, so I slowed my pace so they couldn't hear me.

"She…" I started thinking of Amanda.

"What?" Sakura questioned when I didn't finish.

"She's…" I started again.

"God just tell me already," Sakura snapped.

"My twin sister," I said slowly.

Sakura looked puzzled at me as she stated, "I thought you didn't have any family."

"Neither did I," I stated honestly.

"What's her name?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Amanda," I said.

She just stared at me in aw. "Sakura," I sighed.

"No, it's totally fine, I just didn't know that you were that gullible," she said.

I was about to reply, but Kakashi interrupted, "Someone's here."

I tensed, as Sakura and I caught up to Kakashi and Sai. I searched the woods, and the path calmly.

"Naruto," Kakashi said.

"I'm on it," I said. I quickly made two shadow clones, and fanned out.

There was a certain calmness about these woods that made me calmer as I inched forwards. Ahead I saw a man with pale blonde hair, running away with a black shirt. I quickly caught up to him signaling for my team to come, as I quietly followed behind him.

I think the man saw me because he threw a knife at me. I dodged, as he stopped, and fell to the ground.

When I touched the ground the man said, "Let me go."

"Why would I do that?" I questioned.

"You don't want to fight me," he said.

"You sure about that," I questioned, "Did you really think you could get away from this town just because you escaped jail?"

He replied with trying to punch me in the face. "Really now if you're going to talk big you'd better back it up."

"You haven't seen anything yet," the man fumed.

"Show me," I dared.

Frustrated he made some signs with his hands quickly so I could tell what they were, and mumbled something. Black hands started to appear around him.

"Wow," I said, "I got to hand it to ya that is pretty awesome."

He mumbled something else as the hands started moving around and almost crushed me.

"Missed," I taunted, as team 7 appeared behind me.

"This the guy?" I questioned to Kakashi.

He nodded, as they all started taking care of the hands, with me.

Sakura was just about to get killed by one of the large annoying hands, so I rushed over and apparently one was about to crush me as well. I heard my arm snap and quickly stabbed the hand with my knife. My arm was in a hell of a lot of pain, but I quickly helped Sakura.

"Thanks," she said punching the hand that she was battling away as all of the hands suddenly disappeared. I looked at the man who was now under the supervision of Kakashi.

"Hey Sakura," I said holding out my arm.

She quickly bandaged it and said, "If you weren't lying about you're so called sister, let me meet her."

"You already met her," I countered.

"Not formally," she said, "I didn't get her name."

"Since when do you formally meet someone?" I questioned.

"Since now," she stated simply as we walked back to the village.

Rolling my eyes I said, "Whatever, but not until I know for sure she's my sister."

"Fine," she agreed.

After that we all got back to Kohona safely without any problems, and handed the murder over to the authorities.

"See ya," I said quickly the first opportunity I got, and retreated to my apartment.

When I got to the door I took out my key, and just as I unlocked it someone opened the door, it was Amanda.

"Hey," I said.

"Thank God it's you," she said dragging me inside.

"What?" I questioned, "I've only been gone for a few hours."

"You don't know how long that really is," she mumbled.

"What happened then to make it that long?" I questioned.

"This person came in and says she's your girlfriend, and I thought ok you said you had one and she asked who I am and I didn't give her a solid answer, and so we went into this whole heated conversation about who I am to you, and she never found out because…ya…and now she's pacing in your room," she explained, "And what happened to your arm?"

"Does this girl have a name?" I questioned ignoring her last question.

"Hinata," Amanda said as someone stirred on my couch with red long red hair covering her face, "Oh, and that's mom."

I stared at her for a long time thinking she would wake up suddenly, but she never did and I remembered my first priority. I haven't seen Hinata in a week because she went on a mission, and I'm really exited to see her. I silently walked over to my room hoping it wouldn't wake up Kushina, as I opened the door.

Hinata walked out and grabbed my shirt pulling me off the ground a little, searching me with her byakugan.

"Hinata," I questioned confused.

She set me down, and her byakugan when away as she said, "Sorry, bad dream."

"You've been having a lot of those lately," I said hugging her with my good arm.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked hugging me back.

"I just got back from a mission," I said as we released, and she stared at Amanda, and Kushina.

"Hm…" she said.

"Common," I said pulling her into my room, and closing the door, "How was you're mission."

"Do you see any cut's, or bruises on me?" she questioned, and right then I knew she was angry.

"No, but I was just wondering," I said.

"Who are those people outside?" she questioned crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well…" I started, "They're related to me."

"You're lying," she stated annoyed.

"No I'm not kidding, they are related to me," I said, "Tsunade called me up and said that my mother was in town, and now I think that they might be it, and the girl's name in Amanda, she said she was my twin, and it's as much of a shock for her as it is for me because Kushina, my so called mother just told her today."

Hinata stared at me confused, and concerned as she said, "I thought all of you're family members were dead."

"Trust me so did I," I said.

She sat down on my bed, and stared at me overtaken as she asked, "Well…if you really believe that they're the real deal…then…can I meet them?"

I smiled in relief, kissed her on the lips and said, "Thank you."

Right after that I heard the door burst open, and someone panting. I ran out ready for a fight, but it was only Neji. "Hey," Hinata said.

"What are you doing here Neji?" I questioned as a clump of his black hair fell into his face.

"Well, I heard that you were back from you're mission, and I couldn't find Hinata so I came here…" he trailed off looking at Amanda, and Kushina who were both up, and scared to death.

"Hinata…" I pleaded as Neji pushed his hair behind is ears.

Disappointed, Hinata went over to Neji and said, "Let's go talk somewhere else."

Neji looked at me confused, I nodded them off and he said, "Fine, but let's go see Ten-Ten she's upset that you didn't so see her first."

Hinata rolled her eyes, and smiled waving goodbye to me.

After they closed the door I looked at my so called family, and gulped saying, "Sorry about that."

"Who the hell was that?" Amanda questioned gulping back a bit of fear.

"Amanda!" Kushina scolded, "We don't talk that way."

I saw Amanda roll her eyes, but then they locked on mine for an answer, but I was staring at Kushina frozen. Her blue eyes were staring straight at me as well.

"You're Naruto?" she questioned.

"Ya," I said breaking my stare and looking at Amanda.

"Mom, Naruto, Naruto, mom," she said motioning with her hands, "Now can we get on with life?"

"You remind me of him," Kushina stated bringing me back staring at her again. Our eyes connected and for a spilt moment I felt some resentment in her.

"Who?" I questioned.

"You're father," she stated, "What happened to your arm?"

"I just got back from a mission it happens all the time," I said.

"Hm," she said, and gazed away from me towards Amanda, "We should go, all I needed to know was that you were alive, and that you knew we existed, we're leaving now."

"Mom," Amanda started.

"No Amanda," Kushina said.

"I want to know what dad looks like," Amanda mumbled.

"Look at the rocks, you're mother can tell you which one is him," I stated looking at Amanda.

"Rocks…" Amanda questioned, "Why would I look at rocks?"

"The 4th should be up there," I said, "If Kushina knew him she should know what I'm talking about."

"How do you know who you're father is?" Kushina questioned.

"He told me," I stated.

"How could he have," she questioned.

"It was a mistake, and now I know," I reply.

"Mom?" Amanda questioned crossing her arms.

"Amanda I've had enough of this," she said, "I only needed him to know."

I rolled my eyes and said, "When you see big huge faces in rock he's the 4th one."

Kushina pushed her way out the door, and Amanda stayed to thank me, and then ran after her.

I stood for a while just thinking of why she came, I really didn't need to know that they were alive...

"Naruto?" I heard Hinata walk in.

I looked up from my feet and saw her coming closer.

"Hey," I said.

"You alright you look pale," she said.

"I'm fine," I said smiling.

"Did you're family leave?" she questioned looking around.

"Ya," I said.

"I thought they might stay for a least a half an hour," she pouted.

"They had to go," I said.

"Naruto! Hinata!" Neji yelled running in again.

"What?" I questioned annoyed.

"Some guys took You're family," Neji said.

"What?" Hinata and I yelled.

"Where?" I questioned.

"They took them into the forest," Neji said, "They were really fast, I couldn't catch them."


	3. Chapter 3

Relationship Issues

Chapter 3

I rushed towards the edge of Kohona followed by Hinata, and Neji.

"I really hate people sometimes," I heard Hinata mumble to herself.

"We passed through the great doors of Kohona into the large abyss of trees called a forest," I heard Neji say.

"What?" I questioned.

"Did you or didn't you know that this is called a forest?" Neji asked.

"Why wouldn't I know what a forest is?" I questioned.

"Just asking…" Neji mumbled. I guess he was trying to lighten up the mode, but it really wasn't helping.

We came upon a little ring. I immediately stopped and said, "Hinata could you?"

"Sure," she said, and her byakugan formed on her face, and Neji's as well.

"That way," Hinata said pointing straight into the circle, "They're really close…"

"Are they alright?" I asked.

"Well, Kushina, and Amanda are, but the kidnappers look a little beat-up," she announced.

Neji laughed and said, "I guess they didn't want to get caught."

I stared at Neji annoyed, but pleased with Kushina, and Amanda at the same time.

"Thanks for coming this far guys," I said running towards them. Hinata followed, but Neji stayed behind to keep a scope on the area. "Hinata, stay here," I ordered. She did as she was told, and flew into a tree waiting for her next task.

I slide behind a tree, and as best I could without getting seen I peaked around the trunk of the tree, and watched the commotion.

Kushina looked annoyed, but Amanda was terrified. Their hands, and feet were tied together. The two men were standing next to them wearing sound forehead protectors.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, and strode out into the open where they could see me. Their heads immediately whipped in my direction at the sound of my feet.

"Hey," I announced, "What're you doing?"

"None of you're business," the tall one snapped, "Move along, or you'll feel pain like you never have before."

"Alright, alright," I said playing my part innocently, and started walking towards them.

"Hurry it up," the man yelled.

I snapped a quick look at Kushina, and Amanda to see their astonished faces, as I grabbed both of the men, and pinned them both to the ground. Hinata quickly ran over Kushina and Amanda and untied them, as Neji stalked the trees still skimming the area for any danger. Once they were untied Hinata grabbed one of the sound ninja's and held him in the air.

"What do you think you were doing?" she questioned, still accessing her byakugan.

"W-we were just messengers," the boy stuttered.

"For who?" Hinata asked politely.

"Naruto?" Amanda asked terrified.

I didn't look up from the man while questioning, "What?"

"Thanks," she said.

"Sure," I said not really paying attention to her.

The man stared up and me quietly. He knew he couldn't win against all of us, so, on his part it was a good choice.

"To lure a certain person here," the man said frightened.

"Who?" Hinata questioned.

He didn't answer.

"You know if you don't answer me I'll have a bit of a problem you see," Hinata stated.

"I understand," he said, "But I don't remember."

"What?" Hinata asked annoyed and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear.

He froze terrified but he managed to stutter, "Naruto Uzumaki."

I rolled my eyes, and made the guy on the ground get up.

"Can someone hand me a rope?" I sighed.

Kushina immediately handed it to me, and I tied his hands together. Hinata held out her hand for another rope, and Amanda shot up with the rope this time. When both their hands were bound I told everyone to start moving back to Kohona.

Kushina, and Amanda stared at me the whole time but I didn't acknowledge either of them. When we reached Kohona Neji revealed himself and reported, "There was a man a while away but I only wanted to reveal myself if it was absolutely necessary."

"Naruto, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled running towards me. When he finally got to me he said, "Where the hell did you go?"

"These two sound bastards tried to capture Kushina, and Amanda," I said to him, "Could you take them to Tsunade? I need to take care of something outside."

He nodded knowingly, or he thought he knew, and took the ninja from me.

"Neji, help me out," Kakashi stated. Neji obeyed, and they left.

I turned to Hinata, and said, "Could you take them to the infirmary just to get them a check-up?"

"Where are you going?" Hinata questioned.

"I just have some stuff to clean up," I assured her.

She stared at me for a while until she realized I couldn't be turned away from that rout.

"By the way you two were awesome hostages, have you played the part before?" I questioned smiling.

Kushina flinched, as I parted towards the woods again.

When I got back to the similar place where I'd just been, I waited patiently listening, and aware of all the little sounds of nature, and determined them human, or animal.

A few rabbits and squirrels passed quickly, and then I heard it. My ear twitched, and I realized I still had my cast on. I cracked it open, and set it down, and whirled it into the woods. The person's pace quickened at the sound and in a matter of seconds a woman with cropped short pink hair and piercing red eyes emerged from the brush.

She stared at me wide-eyed and questioned, "Where are my prisoners, and my men?" and then she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Relationship Issues

Chapter 4

Annoyed, I asked, "What do you want?"

"Oh you know," she said still smiling, "The usual."

"Sorry but I don't know what the usual is," I stated staring into her piercing red eyes.

She tilted her head making a bit of her pink hair slip into her eyes. "I'll tell you if you tell me how you got ride of my men," she stated, "Because I told them to tell you."

"Just tell me what you want," I snapped.

"Oh, someone's angry," she mused, smiling at my little slip-up.

I twitched in irritation and asked, "If you wanted something why didn't you just ask me?"

"You're such a downer," she said, "But the thing is, I'm only a messenger too."

"Then what's you're message?" I questioned.

"Hm…" she said, "How about I answer that within another question, how do you know that you're really Naruto Uzumaki, and not Orochimaru or somebody evil like that?"

I stared blankly at her waiting for her to come up with a good way to tell, but she didn't so I replied, "How should I know?"

"Wow that's a weird answer," she said, "Oh I have one, who is you're papa?"

"Why should I trust you?" I questioned, "You could be just as evil as you assumed me to be."

"Touché," she replied dryly.

"So just tell me what you're message was so we can both just go on with our lives," I stated.

Sighing she said, "Fine, but if I figure you that I delivered a message to an evil bastard, then tell the real Naruto sorry ok?"

"What's you're message?" I questioned.

"Oh you know," she said, "Just punk bitches is my new band, you should totally check us out."

"What?" I questioned as something flew through the air, and was about to hit me in the head.

I dodged quickly as the pink-headed girl said, "Release."

Silence surrounded the environment as she stated, "You were being watched."

My guard shifted from her to the trees around me. I searched the woods curiously as the creeping silence still flashed to quiet movements behind me.

I quickly glanced at the girl she was tense as well still searching through the forest for a sound.

I smiled and turned towards a patch of brush near my ankle and said, "Caught you."

There was silence and then the bush moved and someone stood and questioned in a deep voice, "How'd you know where I was?"

"Total guess," I answered simply, "Wow, I'm good!"


End file.
